Secret Weapon
by Smiraffe11
Summary: Loki lost the battle on Midgard, but what the Avengers didn't know was that he had a secret weapon on Asgard all along.
1. Prologue

**So a couple of things about this OC:**

**She's Asgardian**

**She has magic**

**Her name is pronounced like Awry**

**It's spelt like Ari**

**That's all :D**

**XXX**

*Prologue*

I was there in the shadows when he fell and now I was watching my love fall even further. The Other was torturing him. It was grotesque, absolutely sickening, and it killed me. It wasn't a nightmare, no this was real, and I was watching the total breakage of a man.

My eyes flashed open and I shot straight up, breathing heavily. I scanned the room to find a tall, crimson cloaked figure in my doorway.

"Thor," I didn't even bother to fake a smile, childhood friend or not he caused all of this, "What do you want?"

"Ari, you are not well, perhaps I should come back."

"Why were you visiting so late in the first place?" I sniped as my eyes flashed green.

"'Tis mid-day."

"Oh," I smirked, but on the inside I began to feel sick.

"Are you in good heath?"

"Relax, it was only a nightmare." Thor's face looked worried.

"You were always closer to my brother," Thor looked almost sympathetic, "but it has been several months. The time for mourning is over."

I laughed, "Did you even mourn for him?" I didn't give Thor anytime to answer as I stood, "No, you weep for the Midgardian female. I've loved and lost before Odinson, I know the signs."

"Frigga said that you were to move to the palace. She said you must be cared for."

"Oh did she?"

"She insisted that I fetch you."

"Well I've seen what happens when you disappoint the royal family of Asgard." I rolled my eyes, "Shall we?" Just like that Loki was set into motion.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updates on this won't be this fast I just already have some of it written.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**XXX**

*Several Months Before*

"Loki," I gripped my childhood friend turned lover and kissed him, "I'm glad to see that you've returned , but not as much to see that you've returned troubled."

"Thor has been banished and my father," he shivered a bit, "lies in the Odinsleep."

"Oh, my dear," I looked up sympathetically into his jaded blue eyes. He sat down, taking my hand in his, I sat next.

"Ari, there are some things that will come to light soon. They are not the best of things," The gold and green clad god told me of his true parentage and the events on Jotunheim that led to the discovery, "In the event of my departure from Asgard there is a plan that you must carry out."

"I understand," I kissed him again and we began to formulate the destruction of Asgard.

*2 Weeks After Ari's Move*

I closed my book and looked up at the armor clad god that entered.

Going hunting?" I laughed, "And you didn't invite me?"

"I'm going to Midgard."

"Oh, did Odin finally find a way to send you to your love? That must be joyous for you." I smirked and tried to hide the sense of hurt that the god who had ruined my love was returning to his. Of course he wasn't aware that his brother was my love.

Thor's face went dark, "There's been a sighting of Loki."

"What?"

*An Hour Or So Later*

'Midgard?' magic was another trait that I shared with Loki and neither of use were strangers to telepathy, considering we were courting in secret, 'That's where they wanted you?'

'They want the Tesseract.'

I became saddened, 'And they tortured you to get to it.' I could see him wince, 'What will The Others do when he learned you've been captured.'

'It's part of the plan.'

'And if the mortals discover that you're using magic?'

'To they're puny minds I'm meditating.'

'Tomorrow I'll begin actions. With Thor gone and Odin weak Asgard is helpless.'

'No first you must come to Midgard, there is someone you must get a message to.'

'It will be done.'

I packed an bag and with a flick of my wrist I was on Midgard.

XXXXXXXX

My green silk dress swept across the carpeting of the Midgardian hotel room as I turned from my view of Stark Tower, "Agent Barton, you have your orders. Now fetch him."

*2 Hours Later*

"Loki," my eyes flashed green as the figure appeared behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Asgard shall be in ruins for your return." We kissed and I was back on Asgard.

**XXX**


End file.
